Daddy, why do you hate Chris
by LittleDraco
Summary: Wyatt has a question for Leo, but how does Leo take the news,


**Piper is three months Pregnant with baby Chris. Set in season six. The only different is Wyatt has just turned three. **

**Disclaimer I own nothing like always. But wish I did **

Three months have passed since Piper found out the truth about her whitelighter, that she was pregnant with him. The little boy inside her is the young man that had been demon fighting and living under there roof for the last year was really her second son.

Coming out of the bathroom after another session of leaning over the toilet and the most wonderful smell caught her attention, food. Tho this puzzled Piper both of her sisters don't cook and another part was Phoebe was in Hong Kong with Jason and Piper could hear Paige snoring from down the hall.

Piper quietly walked passed Wyatt's Bedroom and snuck her way downstairs into the dining table she noticed Chris was already up and eating, well he had finished what smelt liked homemade croissants with a small hint of ham and cheese, and Chris was reading a book.

Piper was more surprised that for once Chris wasn't reading the BOS, or the fact that small giggles could be herd.

Deciding to make her present known Piper spoke "good morning" and taken a seat next to Chris. Noticing the book he was reading she smiled and replied "100 jokes in the desert? "

"Yea I found it in the attic in a draw" Chris replied with a smile. Piper loved it when he smiled.

"Ok, An army base commander rounded up three new recruits, the commander began the survival lesson and asked the troops"

"_OK you are in the middle of the dessert and could only take one thing with you what would it be_?" the commander pointed to the first solder and stood up, the soldier replied back "_sir I would take a camel carrying a ton of water sir. _" the commander was impressed buy this answer.

The commander then pointed to the second solder and he replied. "_Sir I would take my dessert survival bag that contains sunscreen and plenty of water. _"Again the commander was impressed.

And then the one person the commander was dreading to ask the question again "_you are in the middle of the dessert and could only take one thing with you what would it be_?"

the third soldier thought about it for a second then replied "_Me sir, I'd take a car door sir."_ Disappointed the commander asked "_and why would you be taking a car door soldier?"_

"_Well sir if it gets hot I can wind down the window._"

Both Piper and Chris laughed at the joke. Chris stood up from the table, grabbed his plate and left the room only coming back a minute later with another plate. "Made enough for you and Wy as well." And placed the plate in front of Piper. The moment Piper had picked up a piece Wyatt came running down the stairs full of energy.

"Morning, buddy" Chris said as he picked up his brother. Chris didn't get a _good morning I _back but instead got "why does daddy not like you Chris" Both Piper and Chris was shocked at what was said. Piper stood up and grabbed Wyatt out of Chris's arms "Because_, daddy _thinks Chris is baddemon" Chris didn't like the fact that Leo was trying to hurt Chris, all because Leo doesn't even know about Chris is there son, or the fact Piper is Pregnant.

As Piper was downstairs cleaning the dishes Chris and Wyatt are in the bedroom playing together. Wyatt liked having Chris around it was like having na older brother. (Tho Wyatt only being three years old didn't quite get the whole little brother from the future thing just yet.)

Two hours of playing and laughing together Chris sat Wyatt on his lap and talked. There talking got interrupted by a voice at the door "What no demon of the day hunt." A relaxed Leo stood in the door frame. Wyatt stood up and ran straight over to Leo with a big smile on his face "DADDY" while Chris just walks past into the hallway and down the stairs.

Leo looked at his son, the one he hasn't been able to see for just three months "Hey buddy, how you been?' Leo asked taking in as much as he could with as little time he had.

"Daddy, why do you hate Chris?" it was a far question but of course didn't want to mention that he thought Chris was evil. So trying to change the subject a little Leo then asked "Why do you always trust him?"

"Because mommy's pregnant with him" and of course Leo takes this the wrong way.

Downstairs in the kitchen Chris was helping Piper with the dishes from the morning.

"Did you want to go out tonight, you have been home a lot, and I can watch Wyatt." Chris asked noticing that since Wyatt's birthday Piper has stayed home nearly every night.

Before Piper could answer Leo orb in behind Chris as he was about to put a plate away and swung his arm only just missing Chris's face without a second to think and not noticing it was Leo, Chris quickly TKed Leo across the kitchen.

"Piper can you freeze him" without a second question Leo was frozen before he could have a chance to get back up.

"Leo's goona hate me for that. Thanks mom" Piper lost it for a minute "Chris you just called me mom" Piper said surprised "get used to it "Chris replied with a small smile.

Leo unfroze and before Piper could freeze Leo again Wyatt orbed down in front of Piper and Chris and placed his shield up.

Leo became confused and yelled "You got my wife pregnant" Piper and Chris looked at each other and "I think I'm going to be sick" both saying it at the same time almost laughed at that.

Leo stood there confused again.

"Wyatt put you re Shield down"

"But daddy's goona hurt Chris"

"I will make sure daddy won't even touch Chris ok " and with that Wyatt lowered the bubble Chris turned to the cupboard and grabbed the broom out.

Piper walked over to Leo and Explained " three months ago You and I the ghostly plain," with a small pause Piper continued " Chris is our son "

"Ive allways been Piper son more" Chris replied from the floor before continuing "You always cared more about Wyatt then me, you were never there for me, never, im soory bout the way I had treated you, when I first came, I guessed I just treated you the way you treated me in the future and never really gave you a chance in this time." You could tell Chris had so much hate in his eyes towards him.

Piper and Leo looked at each other before Chris continued "well I was lab led a mommas boy and Wyatt was daddy's boy. Or the fact that I got moms cooking skills and Wyatt got Leos.. never mind"

"Chris what were you going to say?' Piper asked looking him in the eye Chris tried not laugh. Just as he was about to say something the most terrible Oder could be smelt

"and Wyatt got that, Leos smell."

Leo then complained to his sons smell "what I'm not that bad am i?"

Chris turned to Piper and asked "got any spare car doors?"

"no I don't but we defiantly need to wind down some windows"


End file.
